Midnight City Vol 1 3
"I want you to hunt him down and kill him... do it whatever way you want, slit his throat, burn him alive, as long as he's dead I don't care..." -Unknown "...I like you!" -Black Death Appearing in "Midnight City Part III" Featured Characters: *Devil Supporting Characters: *Black Terror *Belle Wayne Villains: *Black Death (first appearance) (dies) Locations: *Midnight City Synopsis of "Midnight City Part III" A man named Jack Weber is walking to his work, taking the time to yell at a man who is in his way. The man allows Weber to pass, with Weber making his way to a large building. In the building Weber is hired by a mysterious person to kill Devil. It is also revealed Weber is known by another name: Black Death. Later, Belle Wayne is folding cloths when she hears knocking at her door. She opens it revealing Devil. She lets him in, with Devil once again holding up the picture of The Owl. Wayne looks shocked by this, but agrees to talk about him. Belle reveals she was The Owl's sidekick, Owl Girl, and eventually the two got married. She reveals that after The Owl murdered a man, it was hard for her to live her life, but that she didn't kill The Owl. She ends up breaking down in to tears, so the Devil decides to leave. Just then, there is a loud gunshot. Devil realizes that the TV has been smashed, and flips the couch, hiding behind it with Belle. Meanwhile, on the building next door, Black Death is shooting at the two, waiting for Devil to get up. Devil sees a phone and gets an idea. He grabs it and holds it up to the air, letting the man on the other end hear the gunshots. The man on the other end tells him to hold on and hangs up. After realizing Devil won't get up, Black Death walks to the building and bursts in to the room, with Devil and Black Death getting in to a fight. The fight ends with Black Death holding a gun to Devil's head, only to be shot himself. The shooter is revealed to be Black Death, who then holds his own gun to Devil's head. He tells Devil he is under arrest and to follow him. Devil is clearly confused about this, so Black Death shows Devil a news report that reveals an anonymous person came to the news and claimed Devil was the killer of The Owl. After this, Devil and Black Terror get in to a fight, which ends with Devil running outside and seeing the police are waiting for him. He attempts to run, but is stopped and unmasked by police, revealing he is the unknown man from the beginning of the comic. Trivia *Devil's alter ego has appeared multiple times throughout the comic, but only now has been revealed to be him. *The fact Black Terror is still a super hero implies that all the others are as well. *Devil lets out a loud scream when his mask his taken off. This scream is the only thing he says that isn't narration. Category:Comics